Escaping the Past
by August08
Summary: After leaving the Turks, Reno moves on to start his life over. Along the way, he meets someone he thought had long been dead. As time passes, a friendship begins to blossom between the two. However, as stronger feelings start to develop, memories from the past also surface. Now, Reno and Yazoo must work through their own pasts if they have any chance at happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : This story was born from watching Advent Children over and over again and listening to _Battle Born_ by Five Finger Death Punch afterwards. After listening to my friend ramble off about Advent Children and having no sweet clue what she was talking about, I finally sat down and watched the movie. Needless to say, I fell in love and began plotting my own Final Fantasy story, and with my friend's help life was breathed into this story. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing associated with Final Fantasy. Zero. Zilch. Nada.

* * *

The flickering light from the TV was the only source of light in the otherwise dark room. Blue eyes that were once so vibrant and full of life stared blankly at the glass of whiskey that sat on the coffee table. Scenes from memories that should have died long ago played through a tortured mind. Crazed laughter as the air rang with an ear-shattering roar of an explosion echoed in his ears. It was his own laughter that haunted him. The look on Yazoo's face when he saw the bombs played on repeat until it finally got stuck and froze.

Reno bowed his head, grasping his hair and squeezing his eyes tightly closed. However, the motion only caused him to see Yazoo's face more clearly. What had he done? They were just kids. And he had blown them to kingdom come. Of course, he had just been doing his job; but still. He had murdered kids. All they had wanted was to be with their Mother. Their crazed, psychotic Mother who wanted to destroy the planet and see it burn. They hadn't been in their right minds. They had been under Jenova's influence. They were victims of Jenova just as much as anyone else.

Reno suddenly grabbed the glass and threw it across the room. The glass shattered against the wall on impact; spraying shards and drink everywhere. Reno bent over and screamed. He was a murderer. A cold blooded murderer. What kind of monster killed kids? Was that what he had become? A monster? One of ShinRa's dogs to be unleashed upon wayward children?

Reno's head snapped up when the phone suddenly started to ring. He reached out a shaky hand and picked the handheld up. He pressed the talk button and put the phone to his ear.

"Yeah?" he answered, his voice quiet and shaky.

"You okay, Reno?" came Elena's voice. "You didn't show up for work today."

Reno squirmed in his seat, clenching his teeth against the wave of emotion that threatened to pull him under.

"Reno?" Elena asked.

"I...I'm..."

"Reno, what's wrong?" Elena wanted to know.

Reno looked up and his eyes widened in horror when he saw Yazoo standing before him. However, when he blinked, the image disappeared. Reno gasped for breath; eyes darting around the apartment.

"Reno, please. Talk to me," Elena pleaded. "This isn't like you. Ever since the Remnants you've become distant, moody. And when you do show up for work you're always hung over. You try to hide it, but everyone can smell the whiskey."

"Seems you _do_ have something to hide," Yazoo's voice echoed through the darkness.

Reno shot up from the couch, heart lurching up into his throat in terror. He could hear Elena call his name, but her voice was distant. Reno shot his gaze around the apartment; eyes wide in fear.

"Reno? Reno?!"

Reno ran a hand over his face. What was wrong with him? Maybe he had had one too many drinks. Either that or his conscience just wouldn't let him forget what he had done.

"Reno, answer me!" Elena yelled.

However, Reno's attention was on something else. His eyes slowly widened in pure, raw terror as Yazoo materialized out of the darkness. His green eyes burned with silent murder. In his left hand was his silver gun. The Remnant's finger twitched against the trigger.

"Hello, Turk. Long time no see," Yazoo said.

Reno started to back away. "It's not possible," he whispered.

Yazoo moved with him. "Why? Is it because I'm part of the Life Stream?" he asked. "You know I survived your little barricade explosion."

The light from the television gleamed menacingly across Velvet Nightmare. Reno was brought up short when his back hit the wall. Yazoo cornered him, blocking his escape route.

"It was a most painful death," the Remnant continued, his soft spoken voice cutting like a knife through Reno's already shredded conscience. "What's the matter? Don't tell me you're not proud of making me and my brother suffer."

Yazoo leaned in close, tucking Velvet Nightmare's barrel under Reno's chin. The kiss of the cold metal sent a wave of fear shooting down Reno's spine. Yazoo smirked darkly.

"Don't think you've seen the last of me, Turk," he said. "There is nowhere you can run where I won't find you. And, no matter how much you wish to drink my memory away, you will never be rid of me."

Reno gasped when Yazoo's image suddenly vanished. His hand went to his throat. He could still feel the metal against his skin.

"Reno!" came Elena's sharp shout.

The red-headed Turk blinked back to reality. He put the phone back to his ear.

"Elena, I have to go," Reno gasped. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"But-"

Reno ended the call before Elena could start to protest. He headed for his room, throwing the phone on to the couch as he went. Reno rubbed his arms, trying to calm the shaking in his body. He couldn't do this anymore. He needed peace. Reno went over to his computer and sat down. He opened up a new letter document and began typing. Come hell or high water he was going to get rid of Yazoo's memory.

No matter how far he had to run.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	2. Chapter 2

_He didn't know what had woken him up; maybe it was the pain in his neck from falling asleep at the computer. Reno groaned as he sat up and rubbed his neck. He looked up at the computer screen, which had switched off after being inactive for so long. Reno got up from the desk and headed for the bed. However, movement in the darkness made him stop._

 _Reno turned to see a shadowy figure stumble through the dark. There was the sound of someone sobbing. Reno switched on the bedside lamp and let out a startled cry. Yazoo stood a few feet away, face buried in his hands. His clothes were charred, his hair was burnt. A strange aura radiated from his body. Reno stood frozen when Yazoo looked up at him._

 _"All I wanted was to be with Mother," the Remnant said sadly. "All I wanted was to be loved. Was that so wrong?"_

 _Reno didn't know what to do. First Yazoo was holding him at gunpoint and now he was crying his heart out. Reno could feel the last pieces of his sanity start to crack. Yazoo stumbled closer, his body dissolving in the glowing aura. Reno grunted as Yazoo collapsed in his arms. Green eyes locked with blue._

 _"Why, Reno?" Yazoo whispered. "Why did you kill me?"_

Reno bolted straight up in the desk chair; eyes wide and fearful. He looked around the room but there was no sign of Yazoo. Reno ran his hands over his face, rubbing his tired, burning eyes.

"It was just a dream, Reno," he told himself. "It was just a dream."

Reno got up from the desk and headed over to his bed. He crawled in under the sheets and settled in for the rest of the night. However, before he got too comfortable, Reno reached up and switched on the bedside lamp. No way was Yazoo sneaking up on him three times in one night.

* * *

When Reno walked in to Rufus' office the next morning, Tseng, Elena and Rude were gathered around their boss's desk. Whatever conversation they had been having immediately stopped when Reno arrived. The red-headed Turk headed straight for his employer's desk and dropped a thick pile of papers in front of him.

"What's this?" Rufus asked, studying the papers.

"My resignation," Reno replied.

"Resignation?" Rufus echoed, confused.

"I'm leaving ShinRa," Reno clarified. "The Turks...all of it."

"But, why?" Rufus asked. "I thought you enjoyed working for ShinRa."

Reno looked down at the floor, unable to answer. Rufus studied the red-head for a moment.

"Did something happen?" he asked. "You obviously didn't wake up one day and decide to quit. Something drastic must have occurred for you to throw in the towel."

A tortured look washed over Reno's face. "I can't do this job anymore," he whispered.

"And why is that?" Rufus wanted to know. However, he could see the answer in Reno's eyes. "Was it...the Remnants?"

Reno glanced away, not able to look Rufus in the eye. Although, it gave Rufus all the answer he needed. The others stood by and watched the exchange. Elena looked over at Rude. He seemed cool and collected; however, the look in his eyes betrayed his true feelings. He was hurt that his partner would even consider quitting. It just made things worse now that Reno actually had a resignation letter on Rufus' desk.

Rufus placed a hand on the paper pile. "Well, I can see that there is nothing I can say that will change your mind," he said. "So, the only thing I can say is goddess speed, Reno. I hope you find what you're looking for."

Reno nodded in appreciation. "Thank you, sir," he said.

He turned and walked away; even as Elena called his name, Reno never looked back.

* * *

Shinra's uniform lay in a crumpled mess on the floor. Reno pulled on a red t-shirt and black pants. It felt strange being in civilian clothing. It was finally starting to sink in that he was now a regular citizen. He now had a whole new world of problems to face; no longer tied down to ShinRa and their problems. Reno sat down on his bed, eyes locked on the floor. Now that he was free from ShinRa, he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He didn't know how to start over.

Reno reached over and picked up his cell phone off the bedside table. He opened it and dialled a number. He placed the phone to his ear and listened to the rings. As the phone continued to ring, Reno grew more and more worried that no one was going to answer. However, just when he was about to give up and hang up, someone answered.

"Hey. It's Reno...Yeah, it has been a while...I'm doin' good...Actually, that's why I'm calling. I was hoping that maybe you could give me some advice...Tifa's? Yeah, sure...Okay. See you in a few."

Reno ended the call and snapped the phone shut. He shoved the cell phone into his pants pocket and got up from the bed. He grabbed a jacket on his way out of the apartment. The walk to Tifa's bar did little to calm his troubled mind. Reno entered the bar and looked around. Tifa was behind the bar washing glasses. She looked up and smiled. Reno headed over to the bar and sat down.

"What can I get for you?" Tifa asked.

"Whiskey, please," Reno answered.

Tifa nodded and turned to get the drink ready. Heavy footsteps pounded against the wooden floor. Reno didn't turn to see who sat down next to him; yet, he already knew who it was.

"Things must be pretty bad if you're calling _me_ for advice."

"I didn't know who else to turn to, Cloud," Reno said.

Cloud looked over at the former Turk. "So, what's this advice that you need?" he asked.

Tifa placed Reno's drink in front of him before excusing herself. She left the room to give the men some privacy. Reno stared at the glass but didn't touch it.

"Reno?" Cloud asked.

"I resigned from ShinRa," Reno said.

Cloud blinked in surprise. "You what?"

"I quit," Reno repeated. "Everything. ShinRa, the Turks. I quit."

"Why?" Cloud questioned. "You wanted to rebuild ShinRa. Why did you leave?"

Reno picked up the glass and swirled the whiskey around. "Guilty conscience, I guess," he replied.

"Guilty about what?" Cloud wanted to know.

Reno took a small sip of his drink. The haunted look in his eyes gave Cloud a small hint about what was troubling him. The former SOLDIER put a hand over his chest where he still had a scar from where he had been shot.

"The Remnants?" Cloud guessed.

Reno was silent for a few moments. He raised the glass to his lips. "Yeah," he finally answered before taking another sip.

"Why?" Cloud questioned, his voice quiet and hesitant; not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Reno set the glass down, running his fingers through his hair. He sighed heavily. He knew Cloud still harboured mixed feelings about them. Cloud had to relive the past when he faced off against Sephiroth again. He had gone to the Life Stream when he went up against a dying Loz and Yazoo. Cloud had more reason than anyone to hate the Remnants for everything they did while they were alive.

Reno wasn't even sure why he had called Cloud in the first place. It was true he needed advice; and he usually went to Rude for that sort of thing. But, Rude was no longer a part of his life. Reno gripped the glass and looked away; ashamed for dragging Cloud into his mess.

"I'm sorry," the former Turk apologized. "I shouldn't have called. This was a mistake."

He got up to leave but Cloud grabbed his arm. "I said I would try and help and I meant it," the former SOLDIER said. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Reno sat back down, placing his arms on the bar table. "I was just doing my job," he began. "But, now I...I can't get them out of my head." Reno clenched his teeth as he fought back tears. "I killed kids, Cloud."

Cloud looked at him in confusion. He didn't understand; nor did Reno expect him too. The red-head put his head in his hands, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

"In the short time I've known you, I've never seen you like this," Cloud said. "You've always been certain about your position; your duties. Why are you so haunted by what happened with the Remnants? That was six months ago."

"Because they were victims, too," Reno replied, finally meeting Cloud's gaze. "They were under Jenova's influence just as much as Sephiroth was. All they wanted..." Reno looked away again. "All they wanted was to be loved."

"They wanted to destroy the planet," Cloud told him calmly. "It had nothing to do with love, Reno."

"But, isn't that what it came down too?" Reno asked, turning back to Cloud. "They wanted their Mother."

"Yes...to bring back Sephiroth," Cloud stated.

"I just...I just want...I want to forget any of it ever happened," Reno whispered. "They were kids looking for their Mother and I blew them up. I began their ascension into the Life Stream."

Reno turned away as tears began to fall. Cloud could see the guilt on the red-head's face. He needed a fresh start. There were too many bad memories linked with Midgar.

"You need to leave," Cloud said. Reno looked up at him. "Start fresh. A new town. A new home. A new life. Somewhere...anywhere, really. As long as it's not here. Leave the past behind you and move on. The memories will still come, but maybe you'll find the peace you need."

Reno nodded slowly, knowing that Cloud was right. "Yeah," he agreed.

Cloud put a hand on Reno's shoulder. "Take it from someone who's been there. You won't find peace until you find a way to forgive yourself for the wrongs you believe you've committed. Moving forward starts with being able to forgive yourself."

Reno managed a weak smile. "Thanks, Cloud."

Cloud smiled back. "Anytime, Reno. Anytime."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

The ripping sound of masking tape tore through the apartment. Reno sealed the last of the boxes he had packed up. He looked around the apartment. Boxes littered every inch of spare floor space. All of his belongings were ready to ship out. Reno checked the clock on the stove. Cloud would soon arrive to load up everything. A new life awaited. Reno sighed as he sat back on his legs and lost himself to his thoughts.

He was taking Cloud's advice and leaving Midgar. He had purchased a small home in Kalm and a new job was waiting for him. Reno was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. He stood up and went to answer it. Outside stood Cloud, a determined look on his face that told Reno he was ready for work.

"Just packing up the last of the boxes," Reno told him.

"How are you doing?" Cloud asked as he stepped into the apartment.

Reno shrugged as he moved away from the door. "As good as I'm gonna be, I guess," he replied.

Cloud looked around the small space. The sofa was covered in a plastic cover. The coffee table had been dismantled. Everything else had been packed away. Cloud waited by patiently while Reno finished his packing. They still had a few hours to get everything packed into the truck before Reno had to catch his flight to Kalm.

"Anymore visions?" Cloud suddenly asked.

Reno sealed the last box; not sure on how to answer. He had confessed to Cloud the other day about his visions of Yazoo. Cloud, of course, was instantly worried. Hallucinations while under stress was never a good thing.

"Haven't had one since I talked to you," Reno finally answered.

"That's good," Cloud said, shifting on his feet.

Reno grunted as he got to his feet. "That's it. Let's get this stuff into the truck."

Cloud nodded and the two got to work. It was slow going with just the two of them, but soon the apartment was completely gutted and all the necessities were safely in the moving truck. The last thing to leave the apartment was a small bag that carried what little civilian clothes Reno possessed. Cloud climbed in behind the wheel of the truck while Reno took the passenger's seat. The drive to the airport was a quiet one; each man lost in their own thoughts. Reno stared out the window, watching the buildings pass by. He silently said his good-byes, knowing he would never see Midgar ever again. Before he knew it, Cloud was pulling up to the front of the airport. Reno took a deep breath and moved to get out of the truck.

"Reno," Cloud said, making the red-head pause. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

Reno gave Strife a grateful smile. "Thanks, Cloud," he said.

He opened the door and got out of the truck. As soon as the door was closed again, Cloud drove off; heading for Kalm. Reno headed inside and began the process of checking in for his flight. He tried to ignore the looks that other people were giving him. People were still wary of the Turks and ShinRa in general. Even the woman behind the desk seemed to deal with him with a cool approach. Reno thanked the woman for her help and went to wait for his flight.

He went through security and was ushered into the waiting area. Reno looked around for an empty seat where he could sit by himself. He found one on the far side of the room. Shifting the bag on his shoulder, Reno made his way over to the seat. Someone suddenly bumped into him, making him stumble. Reno looked up to see who had hit him. He blinked in surprise when he came face to face with a familiar looking man. Emerald green eyes looked out from strands of black bangs. The man had short, spiky black hair. However, it was his eyes that got Reno.

"Sorry," the man mumbled quietly before moving away.

Reno tried to figure out why the man had looked so familiar as he made his way over to the empty seat. However, no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't place the strange feeling that washed over him. He settled in for the wait, bowing his head and closing his eyes. Although, his racing mind wouldn't let him relax. Reno sighed and lifted his head again.

"Attention, passengers. Flight 701 to Kalm is now boarding. Please have your boarding passes ready," came a female voice over the PA system.

Reno picked up his bag and made his way to the gate. The woman at the desk scanned his boarding pass and ushered him through. Reno quietly thanked her and made his way down the tunnel and entered the plane. Finding his seat, Reno sat down by the window; shoving his carry on under the seat in front of him. The red-head settled in for the flight, gazing out the window at the wing of the plane. He vaguely noted someone sitting down next to him. Out of the corner of his eye, Reno saw that it was the same man who had bumped into him earlier.

 _Where have I seen him before?_ Reno asked himself.

A few minutes of waiting later, the plane was filled and the flight crew started to prepare for the journey ahead. The man sitting next to Reno took out a book and began reading. Reno gazed out the window again, tuning the world out. Maybe when he returned to reality he would be in his new home.

 _Here's hoping,_ he thought.

* * *

The plane shook violently; dipping suddenly in the heavy turbulence. Reno squeezed his eyes tightly closed, clenching his teeth as his stomach seemed to leap up into his throat every time the plane dropped. The aircraft rattled and dipped. Reno looked down when a delicate hand suddenly grabbed his, which was gripping the arm rest between the two seats.

The man beside him looked like he was going to be sick. For such a slight man, he had a pretty tight grip. Reno laid his head back against the head rest. He tried to settle his rapid breathing; but just when he had his heart beat back to normal, the plane would shake and he would lose focus.

"Worst. Ride. Ever," Reno groaned.

"Are we having fun, yet?" the man asked.

Reno's eyes widened. _That voice._ He looked over at the man. "Yazoo?" he breathed.

The other passenger turned to look at him. Confusion shone in his green eyes. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

The plane finally passed through the turbulence and entered more calm airspace. The two men stared at each other.

"How do you know my name?" the man asked again.

"You...don't know me?" Reno asked.

"I've never laid eyes on you...not before bumping into you at the airport in Midgar," the man replied.

Reno released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Um...sorry. Your voice it...it reminded me of someone I...used to know."

"I see. A friend?" the man guessed.

Reno winced slightly. "Not...exactly," he answered. "But, um...I'm Reno. Reno Sinclair."

"And you already know my name," the man said with a small smile.

"So, your name is actually Yazoo?" Reno asked.

"Yes, Mr. Sinclair."

"Please. Call me Reno."

Yazoo smiled. "Very well...Reno."

Reno looked down at their hands. "Um...can I have my hand back?" he teased.

Yazoo glanced down and quickly pulled away; a light blush touching his pale face. "Sorry," he apologized.

"No harm done," Reno said, a smile touching his lips.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

"You really don't like flying, do you?" Reno asked.

Yazoo shook his head. "I like my feet planted firmly on the ground," he replied. "It's safer on the ground."

"Then, why get on a plane?" Reno wanted to know.

Yazoo looked away, his eyes sad. "No one would give me a ride," he answered softly. "Everyone I tried to talk to would start yelling at me and try to attack me."

"Bummer," Reno commented.

"One woman even started screaming when she saw me." Yazoo looked up at Reno. "What's a Remnant?" he asked.

"Uh..." Reno stammered.

He wasn't sure how to explain to Yazoo that he was a Remnant. But, it was clear that the guy didn't have his memories. He cleared his throat, trying to figure out a way to explain it.

"The Remnants were a group of three men," Reno began. "They were born out of the Life Stream, from the memory of a former SOLDIER General named Sephiroth. They wanted to bring Sephiroth back. They almost destroyed the planet doing it."

Yazoo looked away, horrified. "And people think I'm one of these Remnants?" he asked quietly.

"Well, you do sound like one of them," Reno confessed. "And...this might seem like a weird question...what did you look like when people saw you?"

Yazoo frowned slightly. "I had long, silver hair," he answered.

Reno nodded. "Yeah...you looked like one of them, too," he said.

"So, I cut my hair and colored it," Yazoo finished.

Reno drummed his fingers against the arm rest. "If you don't mind my asking...where are you from?" he asked.

Yazoo grew hesitant. He looked down at his boots. "I...I don't know," he replied quietly. "I just...woke up one day in an alley with no idea how I got there."

"Huh," Reno muttered.

Yazoo glanced at him. "What?" he asked.

Reno shook his head. "Nothin'. It's just...interesting."

"How so?" Yazoo wanted to know.

The PA system came to life and the pilot announced that they would be landing in Kalm shortly. The plane started to descend. The conversation was dropped as the plane touched down. The passengers gathered their things and disembarked. Reno and Yazoo walked together until they got to the front door.

"I guess...this is so long," Reno said.

"Yeah," Yazoo agreed. "At least...until next time."

The two shook hands before they parted ways. Reno saw a familiar truck pull up. He made his way over to the truck, opened the passenger's side door and climbed in.

"How was your flight?" Cloud asked.

"Uneventful," Reno answered.

Cloud pulled away from the curb and drove off the airport parking lot. Reno gazed out the window. He had arrived. His new life was calling.

* * *

Reno looked around his new apartment. It had taken the better part of a couple of days, but he and Cloud had managed to put the apartment together with just the two of them. Cloud had left a few hours ago to head back to Midgar; so that just left Reno alone with his thoughts and too much free time. He didn't start his new job for another few days, so he had a lot of time to kill.

Reno pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. There was a missed call from Rude, along with a voice message. Reno closed the phone again and shoved it back in his pants pocket. He couldn't pluck up the courage to hear his best friend's voice. Reno walked over to the couch and lay down; putting his hands behind his head and resting them on the arm rest; eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"What to do?" he asked himself. "I guess there's always the bar."

He looked over at the clock. 7:30 pm. The night was still young. Reno grunted as he pushed himself up off the couch and headed into his room. He pulled off his sweat pants and white t-shirt; changing into black slacks and a red shirt. When he was ready, Reno locked up the apartment and began the walk to the local bar. Maybe he would make some new lady friends. Maybe he would get lucky and bring one home with him. Reno chuckled and shook his head as he stepped through the door.

 _Ah, Reno. You never could keep it in your pants,_ he thought.

However, when he came up to the bar, it wasn't the women that grabbed his attention. But, the black haired, green eyed man sitting by himself. Reno walked up a sat down next to the man.

"Either I'm following you, or you're following me," Reno commented.

"Reno?" Yazoo asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Reno said.

Yazoo squirmed in his seat. "This is what people do on a Friday night, isn't it? Go to a bar?"

"Normal people would, yes," Reno replied. "But, I didn't see you as the bar going kind of guy."

Yazoo looked down at the table. "I needed a distraction," he admitted.

"Well, I can now think of a thousand better ways to get that distraction," Reno stated, watching a man and woman swap saliva a few feet away.

"Such as?" Yazoo asked.

"Going somewhere where you can actually hear yourself," Reno said over the blasting music. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Yazoo and Reno left the bar and stepped out into the warm summer air. Reno breathed a sigh of relief.

"Less than ten minutes and already my ears are ringing," he said.

"Not used to the bar life?" Yazoo asked.

"Haven't been to a bar in recent months," Reno replied.

"Is that strange for you?"

Reno nodded. "Yeah. Every chance I had I would hit the bars with my best friend, Rude." A sad look washed over his face. "I hope he's doin' okay."

"I'm sure he is," Yazoo said.

Reno fell silent, his mind wandering to Rude and wondering what the voice message had to say. They walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company. They stopped briefly for coffee but headed off again when they had their drinks. As they walked, Yazoo asked Reno about his life as a Turk. Reno regaled stories about his career; chasing down targets and the whole thing with Sephiroth. Reno confessed that he didn't do much, he more behind the scenes than dealing with Sephiroth head on. However, he did get some angry comments from people because he worked for ShinRa; which created Sephiroth in the first place.

Eventually, the night drew to a close and Reno and Yazoo bid each other good night and went their separate ways. As Reno entered his apartment at almost one o'clock in the morning, he found himself smiling. It was a strange sensation; as if he had somehow forgotten how to smile. He went into the kitchen and threw the empty coffee cup in the garbage. As he got ready for bed, Reno couldn't help but hope that maybe he would get the chance to see Yazoo again. He liked this Yazoo a lot more than the old Yazoo who wanted to destroy everything by bringing Sephiroth back.

 _Ya never know,_ he thought as he crawled into bed, slipping into a restful sleep. _Ya just...never know._

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	5. Chapter 5

Reno peeled himself out of bed. He put a hand over his mouth to hide a yawn as he made his way out to the kitchen. In a half sleep state, he went about preparing himself a cup of coffee. He picked up the mug of steaming brew and went to sit at the kitchen table. He propped his elbow up on the table and tucked his chin into his palm; his eyes drifting closed. Reno jerked awake when his head tipped forward. He took a sip of coffee; savoring the taste.

Slowly, he could feel himself waking up. Coffee was the miracle cure for drowsiness. Reno rubbed his eyes and stretched; looking over at the counter when his cell phone started to ring. He got up from the chair and went over to pick up the phone. He flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Sinclair," he answered, taking a sip of coffee. "Yeah...Okay..." He picked up a pen and wrote down a number on a piece of paper. "Yep, no problem...Okay, I'll be right there. Later."

He hung up and tossed the phone on the counter again. When his coffee was finished and he was fully awake, Reno locked himself in the bathroom and climbed into a steaming shower. As the water ran over his head and down his back, his thoughts began to wander. He thought back on the night he shared with Yazoo. It had been nice. He liked this new Yazoo than the insane Remnant that wanted to destroy the planet by reuniting with Sephiroth.

It had been a few weeks since he had last seen Yazoo. He wondered how he was doing. Reno found himself smiling. For the first time in six months, he felt happy again. Truly happy. Reno finished his shower and got ready for the day. He pulled on a black t-shirt and grey kakis. After grabbing his tool belt and tool box, Reno locked up the apartment and headed down to his work van. So started another normal day in the life of a maintenance worker.

* * *

Reno pulled into an empty spot on the parking lot of the Kalm Resort Condominium parking lot. He switched off the engine and climbed out, grabbing his tool kit out of the back before heading inside. The swanky new condo building was Kalm's pride and joy. The foyer had a high vaulted ceiling with a long crystal chandelier hanging down from the center. The floors were polished granite. Marble statues lined the walls with comfy chairs nestled in the small alcoves. On the far wall, between the two glass elevators, was a massive fountain that ran into a fish pond.

Reno walked up to one of the elevators and pressed the button to go up. The doors opened and Reno stepped inside, fixing his tool belt around his waist before pressing the button for the seventh floor. The doors closed and the elevator glided gracefully upward. In a few short seconds, Reno was walking out into a long hallway with plush carpet and velvet drapes hanging over the large bay windows of the seventh floor foyer. Reno pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and checked the condo number.

He headed down the hallway until he found the condo he had been called to check. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. After a while there was noise on the other side of the door and it opened a moment later. Emerald green eyes appeared around the edge of the door.

"Reno?"

"Yazoo?"

Yazoo opened the door fully and regarded the red-head before him. His eyes wandered over Reno's body, taking everything in. He never knew that under the baggy jacket was the body of a well built man. Reno's toned muscles pressed against the thin fabric of his black t-shirt. Yazoo blinked back to reality and met Reno's gaze; hoping that the former Turk hadn't noticed he had been staring.

"What are you doing here?" Yazoo asked.

Reno looked down at his tool belt and tool box. "Uh...maintenance," he replied. "You called about something being busted?"

"Oh! Yes," Yazoo said. "Sorry. Uh...come in."

He stepped to the side and Reno entered the condo. Reno barely had enough time to assess the layout of the condo before Yazoo ushered him into the bathroom. The top of the flush box was on the floor; giving Reno an idea of what the problem was.

"Toilet won't flush," Yazoo said sheepishly.

Reno walked over to the toilet and looked inside the flush box. Sure enough, the small chain that allowed the thing to flush was broken. Reno placed his tool kit on the floor and knelt down and opened it. Yazoo watched from the doorway as Reno worked. The Remnant didn't miss anything. His eyes regarded the way Reno's body moved. The way his muscles pulled at his shirt. Yazoo couldn't help but wonder how strong those arms were. That baggy jacket and jeans Reno had been wearing when they first met had done much to hide the true man wearing them.

Reno found what he had been looking for and got to his feet. He went over to the busted toilet and began to repair the damage. Yazoo remained at the doorway; eyes never leaving the red-head's back. However, his gaze started to fall lower. The former Turk must have been working out.

"Ah ha!" Reno said in triumph.

He stepped back and pulled the switch. The toilet successfully flushed. Reno brushed his hands together.

"That takes care of that," he said, kneeling down to close up the tool box.

Yazoo was glad that Reno had his back turned so he couldn't see the disappointed pout. It was nice seeing the red-head again. Maybe there was a way of keeping him longer.

"Why don't you stay for a cup of coffee?" Yazoo offered.

Reno picked up his tool box and stood up. "I'd love too, Yazoo, but work calls. I have other places to go."

"Oh...okay," Yazoo said dejectedly.

"But, maybe we can get together for a drink, sometime," Reno replied.

"Synergy," Yazoo said.

Reno frowned. "Come again?" he asked.

"Synergy. It's where I work," Yazoo answered. "Come by Friday night. I'll buy you a round."

Reno smiled. "Sounds good," he said. "See you Friday."

Yazoo nodded as Reno walked away. He stayed in the bathroom until he heard the front door close. He hung his head and put his hands over his face. He wondered if Reno had this effect on everyone he came into contact with. He sighed.

"Yaz, you moron," he muttered into his hands. "You're crushing on your maintenance man."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Synergy was a two story club with bars on both levels and a grand staircase leading up to the top floor. Lights flashed around the club, music pounded in speakers hidden throughout the building. The DJ's stage and dance floor were located on the main floor. A glass railing lined the top floor, giving those above a view of what was going on below. Friday night; full house. Reno was surprised he had managed to get in through the door. He sat at the main bar taking everything in. He sipped on a drink Yazoo had made for him. He wasn't sure what the name of the drink was, but whatever it was called, it was good.

Reno took another sip of his drink and followed two young women as they walked by on their way to the dance floor. One was a brunette and the other was a fiery red-head. Reno grinned behind his glass. As they danced, the red-haired girl noticed he was looking at her and she smiled and waved. Reno waved back; making her grin even more. The former Turk leaned back against the bar and smiled. He was feeling like his old self.

Reno placed his glass down and pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate in his pocket. Rude again. Reno sighed. He really should return his friend's calls. He had been away for a month and a half and he never once called Rude back. Reno was surprised that he was still calling.

 _He's just worried about you,_ he thought to himself. _He's your best friend. He just wants to know that you're doing okay._

Reno flipped the phone open and placed it to his ear. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Wasn't sure if you were going to pick up," Rude's voice came on the other end. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," Reno replied. "Work's been keeping me busy."

"Enjoying life as a normal person?" Rude joked.

Reno chuckled. "Yeah. Not as exciting as the Turks, but it pays the bills. How are things back in Midgar?"

There was silence for a moment before Rude answered. "Things...haven't been the same," he confessed. "We're still trying to come to grips that you're no longer around."

Reno could hear the hurt in his friend's voice. He sighed. "Rude, man, I'm sorry," he apologized. "But, I...I just couldn't..."

"Do the job anymore," Rude finished. "I know. I guess we all get to that point, eventually."

"It's a tough job," Reno added.

"Yeah," Rude agreed. "Even more so when you don't have someone watching your back."

Reno blinked in surprise. "You don't have a new partner?" he asked in disbelief.

"None have stuck around," Rude said. "And it's my own doing."

"Rude, you need a partner," Reno told him.

"I had a partner," Rude put in. "A damn good one, too."

"Rude-"

"It's good to know you're doing okay, Reno," Rude cut in.

"Rude," Reno tried again, but Rude hung up before he could say anything else.

He sighed and snapped the phone shut. Reno shoved the phone in his pocket and downed the rest of his drink. He winced as it burned his throat. At that moment, there was a tap on his shoulder. Reno turned around to see the brunette he had been eyeing earlier standing behind him. Her red-haired friend was standing off to the side, an embarrassed look on her face.

"My friend was wondering if you could dance with her," the brunette said.

"Tina!" the red-head cried.

"She thinks you're cute," the brunette, Tina continued, making her friend even more embarrassed.

"Does she, now?" Reno asked, fully turning around and leaning against the bar; smirking. "Well, then, I might just have to take her up on that dance request."

"Her name is Autumn," Tina said.

Reno got up from his seat and went over to where Autumn was standing. She looked up at him, her face almost as red as her hair. Reno held out his hand.

"Reno Sinclair," he introduced himself.

"Autumn Kerkshaw," the girl said, shaking Reno's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you," Reno replied. He gave her a charming smile. "Now, how about that dance?"

Yazoo came out from the back room to see Reno dancing with someone. He couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that stabbed him, and he was surprised he even felt it. He had hoped to have Reno to himself this evening, even though the bar was extremely busy, Yazoo had managed to keep Reno seated with non-stop drinks. But, then again, there were some attractive females around; he couldn't keep Reno planted in one place for the entire night. But, still.

He watched as Reno and the red-haired girl spun around each other on the dance floor. The way Reno's body moved to the music was almost hypnotizing. Yazoo glared at the red-haired girl.

 _That should be me,_ he thought bitterly.

The song ended and Reno and the girl parted ways; but not before Yazoo saw the flirting smile she gave him. A face suddenly flashed in his mind's eye. A tall, well built man with long flowing silver hair and piercing green eyes. The man stood in the midst of a blazing fire.

 _"It should be you,"_ a deep, powerful voice echoed through Yazoo's thoughts.

The jealousy only got worse when Reno kissed the girl's hand and smiled back. There was suddenly the sound of shattering glass.

"Yaz!" another bartender shouted in surprise.

Yazoo looked down to see the remnants of a bottle in his hands. Golden liquid and blood from gashes in his palms flowed down his hands and arms and onto the floor. At that moment, Reno returned to the bar just in time to see the mess.

"What happened?" he asked. "Yaz, you okay?"

Yazoo's heart skipped a beat. _He just called me Yaz._

"Yo, Yazoo. You okay?" Reno asked again.

"Fine," Yazoo replied, his head in a haze.

"Let's get this mess cleaned up," the other bartender said as she moved to get a cloth.

Yazoo dropped what was left of the glass bottle in the bucket for broken glass, wrapped up his bleeding hands and started cleaning up the shards that were on the floor. He glanced up to see the red-haired girl from before talking to Reno. Yazoo ducked his head, his eyes beginning to burn.

 _What's wrong with you, Yazoo?_ he asked himself. _You hardly know the guy and you're getting jealous when girls talk to him._ He blinked, trying to fight back tears. _But, he promised to spend the night with me._

He swept up the glass, threw it in the sharps bin and then mopped up the spilt drink. When the mess was cleaned up, Yazoo returned to work. He tried to be nice when Reno ordered some drinks for his new lady friends. He smiled warmly and passed them their drinks. However, his smile faded when he saw two men standing behind Reno. One was a bit taller than the other with short, spiky silver hair. The other had shoulder length silver hair, and both had the same piercing green eyes. The shorter man pulled out a double bladed sword.

"What do you say, little brother? Shall we have some fun?"

Yazoo was about to cry out, but when he blinked the two men were gone.

"Yaz? Are ya sure you're okay?" Reno asked in concern.

Yazoo shook his head. "I don't know," he answered, putting a hand to his head.

"How about I take ya home?" Reno offered. "Your shift's almost done, anyway. I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting you go a couple minutes early."

Yazoo nodded. "I'll go check," he said, his voice distant.

He went over to the other bartender. Reno couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like she was allowing Yazoo to leave. He went out back and a minute later, came out with his coat on. Reno bid Tina and Autumn farewell and met Yazoo by the door. The two men left the club and headed down the street towards Yazoo's place.

"Did you have a good evening?" Yazoo asked.

Reno nodded. "Yeah, I did. Thanks for inviting me," he said.

"No problem," Yazoo replied quietly, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

Reno looked over at him. "Yazoo, what's wrong?"

 _Back to Yazoo._ "Nothing," he answered.

"I know something's bothering you. What is it?" Reno wanted to know.

Yazoo gave him a quick side glance before looking away again. "Nothing," he repeated. "You wouldn't understand."

Reno put his hands in his pockets as they fell into an awkward silence. "Ya know, I bet you'd look nice with long hair," he suddenly commented. He nodded. "Yeah. Long, silver hair. I'd like to see that look on you."

"I had that look. People thought I was someone else," Yazoo reminded him.

"Yeah, but that was Midgar," Reno said.

"We'll see," Yazoo muttered. "Anyway, thanks for walking me home. I can see myself the rest of the way."

"Okay. Hope you're feeling better soon," Reno said.

They parted ways; Yazoo heading inside his apartment building and Reno heading back towards his. The walk gave Reno time to think about the night. He hadn't missed the look of jealousy in Yazoo's eyes when he was serving Autumn and Tina. But, why would Yazoo be jealous? Reno headed inside his apartment building and made his way up to his apartment. As the keys rattled in the lock, Reno could only come to one conclusion.

 _Does Yazoo like me?_

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	7. Chapter 7

Reno flipped through the channels on the TV. Nothing good was on at this late hour. Two o'clock in the morning and he wasn't even tired. He couldn't get Yazoo off his mind. The guy had been so distraught, but it was as if he was too embarrassed to talk about what was bothering him. Reno sighed and rubbed his eyes. Why did the goddess hate him? He had moved to Kalm to get away from Yazoo's memory. But, instead the Remnant had been thrown right into his path once again.

Reno looked up when there was a knock at the door. He switched off the TV and went to answer the call. He opened the door to find a very spaced out Yazoo standing in the hallway. His eyes were red and puffy; tears streamed down his face.

"Yazoo?"

"Something's...wrong with me," Yazoo sobbed.

He took a step forward and stumbled. Reno caught him before he fell. The former Turk helped Yazoo into the apartment, kicking the door closed behind them. Reno could smell something strong on Yazoo's breath.

"How much did you have to drink?" the red-head asked, guiding Yazoo over to the couch.

Yazoo flopped down on the sofa with a grunt. "I've...lost count," he replied drunkenly. "But, it's the...the only way...to get them to stop."

Reno immediately became concerned. "Get who to stop?" he asked.

"The voices," Yazoo answered. "They won't go away." Fresh tears spilled from his eyes. "And the people. I keep seeing people."

"What kind of people?" Reno questioned.

Yazoo pointed to himself, his hand shaking uncontrollably. "They look like me...but they aren't me." He looked up at Reno, his green eyes scared. "I'm not a killer," he sobbed.

 _Ah, hell,_ Reno thought. "Of course you're not a killer," he reassured Yazoo, sitting down next to him. "What makes you think you are?"

"The voices...they told me," Yazoo answered. "They...they told me...I did things...bad things."

"When did this start?" Reno asked.

"At the club," Yazoo told him. "When I saw you dancing with that girl."

 _Double hell,_ Reno mentally groaned. He ran a hand over his mouth, not sure what to say.

"Reno...I'm a Remnant...aren't I?" Yazoo asked. "I'm one of those men who tried to destroy Gaia."

"Uh," Reno stammered.

"The truth, Reno...please," Yazoo pleaded.

Reno slowly nodded. "Yeah, ya are," he replied, his voice soft and quiet.

"I'm a monster," Yazoo whispered wretchedly.

"No, you're not," Reno argued. "You're no longer that person. You're no longer under Jenova's influence. You're a good person, Yaz."

Yazoo looked up at him. "How do you know?" he quizzed. "How do you know I'm no longer under Jenova's influence?"

"Well, you're not trying to kill me, for one thing," Reno replied, making Yazoo chuckle. Reno smiled. "And you don't have that crazed look in your eyes like you did the very first time we came face to face in Midgar Square."

Yazoo wiped the tears from his eyes. Reno put a hand on Yazoo's shoulder.

"Hey, don't let the ghosts of the past tell you you're something you're not. Trust me, I've been there."

Yazoo nodded, but didn't say anything. Reno let his hand fall to his lap. It was clear that Yazoo wasn't in the right mind set to be left alone.

"How about you crash here for the night?" Reno offered. "It's not the Kalm Resort, but..."

Reno trailed off when Yazoo took his hand. He glanced down at their hands before meeting Yazoo's gaze.

"Thank you," the Remnant said.

Reno nodded and pulled away. He stood up, trying hard not to clear his throat as he did so. Yazoo was having a hard enough time without him making the poor guy feel embarrassed.

"I'll get the bed ready," Reno said.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Yazoo asked.

"I'll take the couch," Reno replied.

A shimmer that looked like disappointment flashed through Yazoo's eyes.

"Okay," he whispered.

Reno left the living room and disappeared into the bedroom. He ran his hands over his face.

 _Holy hell,_ Reno thought. _Either Yazoo had one too many glasses of liquor, or he really is crushing on me._

He looked out the window and watched the clouds float lazily across the half moon.

 _So, why did you bring him back?_ he wondered. _Was it for this reason? Could it be...so we could...find forgiveness?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

It was the smell of sizzling bacon that brought Yazoo out of his drunken coma. He moaned in pain as his head began to pound and his stomach started to churn. He cracked his eyes open, finding himself in a strange bedroom. Yazoo frowned in confusion. Where was he? He obviously wasn't home. A foggy memory of stumbling over to Reno's place the night before played through his cloudy thoughts. Then, it occurred to him. He was in Reno's room...in Reno's _bed_.

 _Dear goddess, what have I done?_ Yazoo thought, horrified.

He had been drunk and vulnerable. He could have done anything in his drunken stupor. He could have made a complete fool of himself...and in front of Reno. Yazoo buried his face in the pillow. Reno would never look at him the same way again if he had done something inappropriate. What had possessed him to even come here in the first place? Knowing that he was going to have to face Reno eventually, Yazoo climbed out of bed; still fully dressed in his work clothes, and started for the kitchen. However, just the sensation of moving made his stomach jolt. Yazoo took a detour to the bathroom, just barely making it to the toilet before everything that was in his stomach made a return trip.

After a couple of minutes of heaving, Yazoo flushed the toilet and stood up, going over to the sink to clean up. When he was freshened up, Yazoo headed out to the kitchen. Reno was moving around the kitchen making breakfast. Not wanting to bother him, Yazoo made his way over to the table and sat down with a grunt. Reno looked over his shoulder.

"Mornin'," he said.

Yazoo made a noise that sounded more like a dying chocobo than a greeting. Reno grinned as he shoveled bacon, sausage and eggs on to a plate. He went over to the table and placed the plate in front of Yazoo. The Remnant took one look at the food and began to urge.

"You have to eat," Reno told him.

"I don't wanna," Yazoo moaned.

"It'll help with the hangover," Reno replied.

Yazoo picked up a slice of bacon; his stomach churning as grease dripped from the end. He started to urge again.

"Hey, don't knock it 'til ya try it," Reno said. "My friend, Rude had to make this breakfast for me more than once. The greatest hangover remedy in existence."

Wincing, Yazoo took a bite of the bacon. He put a hand over his mouth as he continued to urge. However, he managed to get down the first strip of bacon. Reno sat back and watched Yazoo eat. It was obvious that he wasn't used to having hangovers.

"I have a question, and I'm wondering if you even remember the answer," Reno said.

Yazoo looked up at him. "What is it?" he asked.

"How did you find me?" Reno wanted to know. "You were three sheets to the wind last night."

Yazoo thought back on the night before. "I guess...I just looked you up. You're the only Reno Sinclair in Kalm."

Reno nodded. "Fair enough," he said.

Yazoo grew hesitant. He had a question of his own, but he didn't think he wanted to know the answer. Reno tilted his head to the side.

"You okay, Yaz?" he asked.

Yazoo's heart skipped a couple of beats at the nickname. Why did Reno suddenly start using the shortened version of his name?

"Yaz?" Reno asked.

"Did I...tell you...I was hearing voices last night?" Yazoo asked, recalling pieces of fuzzy memory.

"Yeah," Reno answered.

Yazoo swallowed thickly. "And...did I..." He took a deep breath. "Did I ask you if I was a Remnant?"

Reno didn't answer right away. Yazoo glanced up to see Reno looking away.

"Reno?"

Reno drummed his fingers against the table. "Yeah, ya did," he finally replied.

"And you said that I was a Remnant," Yazoo recalled.

Reno nodded in confirmation. Yazoo looked down at his breakfast.

"Do you know the people I kept seeing?" he questioned.

"I have an idea," Reno said. "You said that they looked like you?"

"As far I can recall," Yazoo replied.

"Did one have shoulder length hair?" Reno asked. Yazoo nodded. "Short hair?" Another nod. "And insanely long hair?"

"Who are they, Reno?" Yazoo wanted to know.

Reno shifted in his seat. "The one with the shoulder length hair was Kadaj. He was a tad bit insane. A proper psychopath. He was the leader of your group. The one with the short hair was Loz. He was a bit of a cry baby."

"And the third one?" Yazoo asked.

"That was Sephiroth. He had...issues," Reno explained. "He was the one you, Loz and Kadaj were born from. The three of you were the Remnants of Sephiroth." He sighed. "Kadaj succeeded in bringing Sephiroth back."

"How?"

Reno shifted again, uncomfortable with the questioning. "He became Sephiroth."

Yazoo's eyes widened. "He...became?"

"But, Cloud Strife bested him. Unfortunately, that meant he also killed Kadaj," Reno explained.

"We did some horrible things," Yazoo whispered.

Reno cleared his throat. "But, that's in the past. I don't know how you're back, or _why_ you're back, but it's clear that you're no longer under Jenova's influence. You're a different person than the first time."

"And for that, I'm grateful," Yazoo said.

"Me too," Reno muttered, so low that Yazoo almost missed it. He noticed the bloody bandages around Yazoo's hands. "If you're done, I can change those bandages," he offered.

Yazoo nodded and Reno led him into the bathroom. As Reno pulled out the first aid kit from underneath the sink, Yazoo sat on the toilet. When Reno began untying the bandages, Yazoo couldn't keep his heart from fluttering. Reno's hands were strong yet gentle. His skin had a tantalizing roughness to it; no doubt from his previous job. The touch of his skin seemed to ignite old memories within Yazoo's cluttered mind. He saw Reno and another man, possibly Rude, standing in Midgar Square facing off against himself and Loz. They wore the black uniforms of the ShinRa Turks. Yazoo didn't know how he knew that, but he did.

A warm shiver ran down Yazoo's spine as Reno worked cleaning the wounds on his palms. The cleaning alcohol burned the cuts, but Yazoo didn't mind. As long as he continued to feel Reno's skin against his, he would endure the small pain. When the cuts were clean, Reno wrapped Yazoo's hands back up. The Remnant fought hard not to reach out and grab Reno's hands when he pulled away.

"I think it's time I took ya home," Reno said.

Yazoo nodded, not being able to keep the disappointment from invading his thoughts. Reno put away the first aid kit and got ready for work. When he was ready, he led Yazoo out of the apartment and down to his work van. The drive back to the Kalm Resort building was agonizing. Yazoo stared out the window, fearing that if he even looked at Reno he would say something out of the way.

Reno pulled into the parking lot and brought the van to a stop. "See ya 'round, Yaz," he said.

Yazoo nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He opened the door and got out of the van. Reno pulled away when the door was closed, leaving Yazoo standing alone on the parking lot. The Remnant made his way inside and up to his condo. He headed into the bathroom, switching on the light and went over to the sink. He stared at his reflection in the mirror.

 _"I bet you'd look good with long hair,"_ Reno's voice echoed through his thoughts.

Yazoo pulled back his hair, seeing the silver roots peeking through the black. Reno had commented that he would like to see him with long, silver hair. Maybe, if he grew his hair out and let his natural color come back, Reno would take more notice in him.

 _Wouldn't hurt to try,_ he thought.


End file.
